In recent years, active research has been conducted on mirror drive devices by use of the MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technology (also called micro machine technology) as integration of a mechanical element and an electronic circuit element of microscopic size. An example of the known mirror drive devices is, for example, the one described in Patent Literature 1.
The mirror drive device described in Patent Literature 1 has a mirror portion provided so as to be swingably driven through torsion bars relative to a support portion, and a pair of permanent magnets arranged at positions between which the support portion is located. The mirror portion has a reflecting film formed on its surface and an electromagnetic coil is provided along the shape of the mirror portion between the surface and the reflecting film.